The Night Before
by Crazyfangirl23
Summary: What had happened the night before Haymitch kissed Effie?


The Night Before

It was over. It was all over, the rebellion, Snow's demise, even Coin's. They were all dead, but with the casualty of many innocent lives. She had heard about Gale, and couldn't help the sympathy radiate for Katniss at how distraught she must be for the death of her sister. She was surely shocked at Coin's sudden death, yet she had never liked her anyway. Neither had Haymitch, which was just one of the things they could agree on. Effie had been immensely relieved when she found out Haymitch had survived. If he hadn't...she didn't know what she would do. He was the person she loved to hate, her friend, but they had never expressed any kind of emotion, except the occasional hate sex they would throw themselves into at each downfall of a tribute.

It was getting late, and as she stood staring out the window she smiled, finally embracing the feeling of a free country, a free Panem. Hopefully everything would be set to rights, everyone would be treated fairly. Making her way up the stairs and collapsing into bed, she felt the most overwhelming feeling, like after the long period of being an escort she was now opening her eyes to something new, and she had no idea what she would do next. She would most likely stay in the Capitol, help citizens to recover from the shock of what had just happened to their city. She couldn't help thinking of Haymitch, who would undoubtedly go back to Twelve as soon as he could. She had no doubt Katniss and Peeta would also return to their home, maybe even start one together. She could see, even beyond the coverage of a love story was a deep and undeniable bond between the two that could possibly be rekindled with time. It was getting later and later into the night, yet she still couldn't go to sleep. Apparently, her neighbour had the same problem.

A soft knock at the door had disrupted her thoughts, and Haymitch stood there in the doorway, looking down at the ground. His blonde hair covered the little she could see of his face while the tone of his voice told her he hadn't consumed alcohol in a long time.

'I'm sorry to disturb you Effie, but I...I can't sleep. I wondered if it..if it would be alright-'

She knew he couldn't say it, couldn't directly ask for help or comfort because it just wasn't in his nature.

'Yes. Come in.' She allowed him entrance, and he shuffled into the centre of the room, standing and staring as she took a seat at the very edge of her bed. For a while they didn't speak, but in a strange way the company of one another was enough to settle all the unanswered questions and thoughts regarding the recent ordeal.

'You haven't been sleeping either?'

She shook her head in reply, and he slowly sat down next to her.

'I would like to tell you that, from all the years we've worked together, being escort and mentor and all the things you've done for me...I would just like to say thank you. All the times you had to carry me up to bed or put up with my rages and moods, all the times I practically threw myself at you...'

She knew what he was getting at, what she had been contemplating herself only an hour or so prior.

'I think we both just needed some release...from all our stresses. I guess all we were looking for was comfort.' She said softly, finishing his sentence for him.

They briefly looked at each other in the pale moonlight, and all of a sudden it happened. Just like all those other times, they lunged at each other without a second's thought. Lips clashed together passionately and his hands dominated the entire front of her body, surrounding her on all fours as he laid her down on the bed. Fumbling with her clothes he managed to undress her skilfully and she did the same in return until they had mostly rid themselves of any clothing between them. He trailed kisses from her collarbone to her breasts, which he fondled roughly, adding to the course of pleasure running through her at his touch. She could feel the press of his stubble slightly scratching her skin in the most enlightening and arousing way, and their kisses became messy and wet, all over the place. And yet, there was something about this that told her this was completely different from all the times before. She could actually see the sparkle in his eyes as he looked at her and the beating of his heart doubling when she touched him. Sucking at her neck, he confirmed her suspicions.

'I do care about you, Effie. It never seemed like I did, but I always have. And I would like you to stick around.'

She laughed as he kissed her jaw sloppily and clenched her thighs in his hands, 'It's about time.'

Unlike all the other times, he laughed with her and smiled and moaned her name in pleasure whereas he would usually shout her name frustratedly in the apex of his climax.

He flirted with her all during the night, and it was the first time she realised she actually deeply enjoyed it with Haymitch. As he had thrusted inside her repeatedly she had grasped his soft hair in hands and stroked it. She had exclaimed his name but on a much more intimate scale.

'Miss Trinket, you have the most exciting thighs I have ever set eyes upon.'

She had laughed, followed by the exhilarating moan that had escaped her when he buried himself deeper inside her.

Such other things like 'honestly Effie, if you were alcohol I'd be drinking you every night.'

To which she had graciously replied, 'becoming intoxicated already?' as she quirked up an eyebrow.

'Definitely.'

'Fuck, Effie.' He had panted, as he drove even harder into her while rubbing at her nipples, sending her over the edge. Hearing those words come out of his mouth she had smiled triumphantly and took advantage of him instead, palming his cock mercilessly which received more curse words and groans in return.

Their kissing had grown wilder, out of place and sloppy, but it was exactly like the nature of their relationship: they didn't make sense, they were completely different and incompatible in every way. Their past was messy and uncoordinated like their kisses yet as she pulled him closer to her she couldn't help thinking opposites attract.

He had soon moved onto his fingers and as they glided in and out of her in fast paced succession, all she could let out was a guttural sound, to which he had seemed aroused by. Continuing the overwhelming sensation for more than she could bear, he finally pulled his fingers from her and let her ride out her orgasm as it hit, a wave of shocks as she stared into his eyes and smiled.

'You have beautiful eyes.' She observed, 'cloudy, but beautiful.'

'Look whose flirting now.'

'Oh, it's not flirting, Haymitch...it's truth.'

Finally they had collapsed atop each other, completely spent but still tingling from the ghostly imprints they had left on each other's skin. It had been hot, steamy, and without a doubt shamelessly sexy. It was surprising to feel such strong emotions toward Haymitch other than hate, but she knew deep down they had always been there, in the same way they had always been within him too.

'After all these years...' She breathed, still stroking his taut chest.

He had smiled, and massaged his callused fingers against her waist.

'Don't worry. We have plenty of time to make up for it.'

Beaming up at him she had eventually drifted off to sleep, wrapped up in his strong arms and together they lay like that through to morning.

••••

She met Katniss outside the steps of the mansion, and hugged her desperately. Effie had known she would return home, after all. Her heart had grown so much affection for this strong, brave and kind girl she had the pleasure of knowing best. And then she turned round to see him coming down the steps, his usual smirk on his face. Her heart had skipped a beat as she had grasped his arms in her hands. And then he smiled that grin she had seen only the night before, and she returned it. He could see she was waiting for it, and finally gave her what she wanted. He had leant into her and pressed a kiss on her cheek, then withdrawn, only to stare a second longer at her face and press a chaste yet intimate kiss to her lips. It was so casual and flirty that she knew Katniss would probably have guessed something bigger had already happened. And in that husky voice she so loved he had lingered there a moment longer, pausing to tell her.

'Don't be a stranger, Effie.'

He had said it with the same tone he had used with her last night, and it pleased her no end.

With a knowing smile he had backed away and she was completely satisfied with his parting words and choice of action. It was all so very Haymitch. As she watched their retreating figures she smiled to herself.

'Oh, I won't.'


End file.
